No One Would Listen: No One but Her
by HuntressRaven
Summary: A secret admirer follows Erik to his lair after the Masqureade incident and continues to fall for him. He knows her as Little Giry, but does not know her feelings and she knows he can never love her like he loves Christine. Will their love be confessed...
1. Masquerade Madness

****

Chapter 1: Masquerade Madness

He was dressed in red as eyes of fear fell upon him. His presence brought fear to those around him and then there was always wonder. He stepped down his long red cloak flowed behind him as he descended the steps. His skull mask smiled at those who made contact with him and his devilish eyes showed amusement towards the masqueraders' reactions. They backed off from him as he came to the middle of staircase. He looked at about and looked at Carlotta, then Piangi, both backed off.

Then he did something that they didn't expect from this stranger dressed in red.

" Why so silent good Monsieurs?" his dark voice rang

They gasped as they waited to hear him speak again…this voice that spoke it belong to none other than 'him' the Phantom of the Opera.

" Did you think I had left you for good? Have missed me, good Monsieurs?" he spoke again

He descended the steps once more and laughed a little.

" I have written you an opera!" he announced proudly

He smiled, but this was no hopeful smile from him, this was an evil smile. The phantom's game had just begun as he lifted the score and announced it's name. Masqueraders' jumped back as he threw it down to the ground then drew his skull blade. There were gasp from the guest and he slid his black gloved hand gently over the blade.

" I wish to state that before rehearsals start that this woman is put to act," he said

He cut off Carlotta's feather off her head dressand caught it in his hand. He lifted it and smirked then tossed it back at her.

" No more strutting about like she usually does," he stated

Piangi step forward and the phantom laughed and pointed his sword at him.

" If one is popular with the ladies, one must lose weight, Don Juan was no behemoth of a man." he said

He turned and looked at the mangers and a chuckle was heard. He did not sheath his sword, but continued to hold it.

" For my mangers you have yet to learn your place…your business is done in an office not the arts," he said

He turned and looked at Christine and sheath his blade and walked down the stairs. He stopped and looked at her before he went down anymore, her presence made him feel welcomed. Though fear filled her eyes, but there was something else that made him smile at her. His hand extended towards her and Christine reached out her hand to the phantom.

" As for our star, Ms. Christine Daaé ," he whispered

She looked up at him, seeing his eyes become more gentle and more caring just as they were the first time. He stepped down from the stairs and took her hand in his and lifted her hand to his lips.

" No doubt she'll do her best, but if she wishes to excel and pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her beloved teacher," he said

Christine just stared at him as he continued to hold her delicate hand. He looked down seeing a glittering ring hanging from a gold chain. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed the chain. He looked up at her and grasped her wrist.

" You belong to me!" he shouted

He threw her down to the ground and climbed up the stairs.

" Erik no!" Christine shouted

He vanished in a mist of fire and Raoul jumped down the same trap door.

" Do you dare challenge me, Red Death!" he laughed

" Red Death, you're the Phantom!" Raoul shouted, " Come out you coward!"

His reflection showed and Raoul swiped, his laughter taunted Raoul to continue to swipe at nothing. A lasso flew out at him and Raoul swiped at it.

" A foolish boy you are," he said

Flames escaped from the floor and there was silence, then they died away. He once more had tricked an idiot into becoming angry. His game had just begun and he had gain another enemy, this pleased him very much.


	2. He’s Alone and She’s There

****

Chapter 2: He's Alone and She's There

Erik tossed his cloak on a chair and removed his red dress coat, then sat down to have a drink. He laughed to himself as he sipped the wine with joy. He lifted the ring and stared at it with complete victory.

" She thinks she can betray me," Erik laughed, " I will show her."

Erik stood up and walked to the water's edge and stared at his reflection and laughed.

" You're a lonely fool," he said to his reflection

Erik then stood and looked at his reflection, sudden joy left his face as he stared. Erik's glass was sat down and he closed his eyes as he felt tears fall from his face. He knew that even if he forced her to marry him, she would be forever spiteful. Erik kicked the water and wiped eyes.

From the distance gazing eyes watched Erik, he laughed, he became angry and he cried. The gazing eyes wished to help and comfort him, but knew he wanted on one's sympathy. They watched him for awhile and then sighed, which allowed Erik to know that there was someone there.

" Who's there?" his voice rang

There was no answer and Erik listened as the gazing eyes stared at him. He walked in the direction of the sigh and smelt a sweet smell of perfume. He knew this smell belonged to someone familiar. There was but one person who wore this perfume.

" Come out, I know you're there," Erik said, " Do not be afraid come out now."

Erik walked closer and the gazing eyes pulled away, Erik heard the flutter of a dress and the chimes of a necklace. He vanished from sight and the gazing eyes looked about, until a hand rested on their shoulder.

" I knew it was you," his voice whispered

A scream escaped his stalker's lips and Erik chuckled. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into the light.

" Mademoiselle what brings you here?" he questioned

Her white dress caught the light and her jewelry sparkled. Erik looked at her and turned away hissing at her.

" Do you have a problem with your hearing?" Erik questioned, " This cellar is forbidden."

" It never use to be," she said

" It is now," Erik growled

She backed off and looked at him, he still wore his red attire and skull mask. His showing flesh was flushed slightly from the excitement and wine. She folded her hands into one another as she stood there, like a doll waiting to be noticed on a shelf. Erik walked around her and she became nervous.

" Does your mother know your here?" he asked

" No," she whispered

" Then if you scream she will not hear you," Erik replied

" You wouldn't hurt me," she replied

Erik chuckled and touched her chin and she met his eyes. Erik turned her head as though he were examining her. She looked at him and grabbed his hand off her face.

" Why are you down here?" he asked

" Your disappointed in Christine, I know," she replied

" You know nothing," Erik snapped

" I know that you love her and that your jealous of Raoul," she said

Erik hissed at her and pushed her away and lifted his glass up. She walked towards him as he sipped the wine.

" I came to see if you were well?" she said

" If I was well?" he question, " And why would you want to know that?"

She sighed and walked towards him and pulled his glass down from his lips.

" Cause your hurt," she said

Erik looked at her and questioned, " Are you intrigued with me young Giry? Am I a man that you fantasize about? Do I make your innocent little mind turn against your morals?"  
Erik came close to her and she breathed deep and then narrowed her eyes at him. She slapped his glass from his hand and the wine glass flew sideways. Erik turned towards her and narrowed his eyes.

" Drunken bastard," Meg said

Erik grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the passageway.

" Get out of my sight," Erik growled, " I don't need your company…I don't need anyone's company."  
" No one but hers right?" Meg spat

" Shut up!" Erik shouted

He was about to slap her and then he looked at Meg as she stood there. His hand shook and he forced her back.

" Stay away, or I shall not me merciful," Erik said

Meg looked at him and turned away running down the hall. Erik breathed deep and looked at the shattered wine glass. The red wine stained the ground and he sighed. Erik walked to his room and dressed in his casual clothing.

" Young Giry you have nerve," Erik hissed

Meg fled to the dormitories and fell on her bed and began to sob. A gentle hand rested on her shoulders and she looked up. Her mother sat beside her and Meg embraced her mother.

" What makes you so upset?" Madame Giry asked

" He's so stubborn Mama," Meg whispered, " He's such an idiot."

" Most men are my darling, but what does he possess that you has falling in love?" her mother asked

" Everything," Meg whispered, " he's full of mystery."


End file.
